Mama Tooth
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: To celebrate Mothers' day, the guardians decide to thank their only female member for all her mothering she does for them. Just a little drabble I wrote at the restaurant waiting for food. To celebrate any and all motherly figures, not just biological ones! Insert smily face emoticon here. FINISHED!


**A/N: So, this is just a cutesy-tootsie thing I wrote for Mothers' day. Even though the Guardians' parents are all dead, they still have a mom: Tooth. I actually mapped out the family based on my family and the way the Guardians act: North is the dad, Tooth is the mom, Jack is the rebellious teenager, Bunny's the uncle that teases everyone and tries to compete against the dad and Sandy is the jolly old Grandpa with candy and funny stories to share. **

**So, even if you can't wish your biological mom a happy mothers' day for whatever reasons you have, I think you should wish the motherly figure of your life a good day. See my Tumblr for my rant: the-magical-anon-of-anoniness**

**Disclaimer placed here.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Jack! What are you doing?" Rosie asked, bouncing over to her older brother._

_"Oh, hi Ro, you're just in time to help me with this. Arms out!" Jack turned around and handed the small girl a bunch of roses, poppies and other flowers he had found in the forest._

_"What's this for?" Rosie asked, accepting the flowers then following him back to the village._

_"Well, Mama hasn't been feeling the best, she's been sad lately so I thought, why not give her flowers?" Jack explained, shifting his pile of wood so they wouldn't fall off the top. _

_"That sounds fun! Can I help?" Rosie asked excitedly, almost dropping the flowers as she bounced around._

_"Okay, okay! You can give Mama the flowers!" Jack laughed as he continued on into the house, "now, go give them to Mama."_

* * *

"Jack? Jack!" Jack jumped from the surprise of being stirred from his memories of the past.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, North, I was just thinking." Jack smiled sheepishly as he pushed himself away from the railing. Jack headed over to North and took the large cardboard box from him.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty out of it," the large Russian chuckled as he led Jack down the long hallway to the party room at the North Pole.

"Oh, nothing really, just some memories really," Jack blushed, not wanting to admit that he was remembering the first time he "celebrated" Mothers' day.

"Well, I won't pry then." North winked then opened the door, "okay, we need to hurry up if we want to be ready for Tooth!" North shouted to the various Yetis and elves helping set up the party room.

"What are we doing exactly?" Jack asked, heaving the large box onto a large table in the corner of the room.

"Jack, did no one explain it to you? Well, no worries, I shall explain, come, walk with me," North motioned for Jack to follow him to the kitchen. "Well, today is Mothers' day, correct? Yes, and the problem is that none of our real mothers are alive, is that true?"

"More true than ever, North," Jack nodded, handing Phil his staff as they entered the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen in North's eyes, with large, red wood burning stoves that had their pipes wrap up and around the walls until finally leading the way up to the ceiling. And the cabinets were filled with spices, all kinds and colors and smells, it was intoxicating to anyone with a sense of smell. Cookies and cakes and pastries of all kinds littered the bright green and red cabinets. Every time a cookie or pastry disappeared, another dozen were placed in its spot.

To Jack, this place was a nightmare, all the open fires and heat swirling around in the air, he had to concentrate just to keep himself from melting. Jack stood near the door and North ran around, barking orders and picking up trays of pastries and cakes and cookies.

"Jack! Come help and I'll explain the rest!" North barked as he gathered up a particularly large tray and shoved it into Jack's arms.

"North, did I ever mention that I'm capable of melting?" Jack asked, his hair losing it's icy spikes and dripping into his face.

"Nonsense! You are made from a human!" North chuckled as he continued piling trays upon trays into his arms. Jack watched on through his soaking wet hair.

"North, I think we should go..." Jack could already feel the cold water dripping down his neck and face. North looked away from the two trays of cookies he was trying to decide from and shouted in surprise, "Jack! What happened to you?"

"Heat happened to the winter spirit. Heat." Jack chuckled as he swayed slightly.

"Right, out we go!" North shoved Jack out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. "Anyway, while we don't have biological mothers, we have one person in particular that can be considered our mother," North winked as they made their way back into the party room. "What do you think?" North gestured to the recently decorated room. Streamers hung from the ceiling, gold, silver and white with sparkles in it. Cut out teeth were plastered to the walls with all shapes and sizes, molars canines and central incisors. Bunny and Sandy had recently arrived and added their little touches to the Yeti and elves work. Bunny had painted a large egg, almost as tall as Jack, with a feathery design that reminded him of the Tooth Fairy. He had placed it in the far right corner next to an empty table that was for the food. Sandy was in the middle of creating a large river of baby tooth fairies out of dream sand and making them float around the room.

"North, is this for Tooth?" Jack asked, walking across the small room to place his tray on the table.

"Of course it is! She's like a mother for all of us and then some!" Bunny inserted himself into the conversation as he hopped around the back of the egg, putting the finishing touches on it.

"I know that! But, what should I do?" Jack asked, facing the large rabbit.

"Do about what? For Tooth? I have no idea, but you better hurry, North's going to get here in two hours." Bunny said, dotting one last feather then turning to face Jack. "What happened to you, mate?" Bunny gestured to the winter spirit that was soaked to the bone.

"Oh, North didn't believe me that I could melt and took me to the kitchen.

"You can melt?"

"I'm going to go find something for Tooth. Okay?" Jack took off through the open window and let the cold polar air freeze back to normal.

* * *

Jack found the perfect gift, it was just what he wanted for her. He stooped down in the cold snow and plucked the Snowflower from it's icy place and tucked it safely inside the pocket of his sweatshirt.

* * *

Tooth arrived just after Jack did. She gasped when she saw the party room, "North! You shouldn't have!" She turned to the older man and gave him a large hug.

"Nonsense! You are the closest thing we have to a mother! Without you Jack and Bunny would've killed each other!" North chuckled as he led her over to the table.

"Tooth, look! I made you this!" Bunny pointed at his egg like an excited five year old. He hopped up and down next to the egg, trying to get her to look at it.

"Bunny! You shouldn't have! It's as big as me! Oh, and it's beautiful!" She gushed fluttering over to the large pooka and hugging him tightly. "You are too nice, guys!" She looked around at all the floating tooth fairies Sandy had made and blew the small man a kiss. Sandy blushed and turned away bashfully.

"Tooth, sorry this isn't anything special, but here, I got you this," Jack smiled as he handed the woman the small Snowflower from his pocket.

"Jack! What is this? It's so pretty!" She breathed as she delicately took the flower from the winter spirit and gazed at it's pale blue petals.

"It's a Snowflower, they only grow in the Arctic. No one's ever really seen it because it's too cold for humans to get to it, but I'm winter, I can do what I want!" Jack laughed, shoving a cookie inside his mouth nervously.

"Oh, guys, you really shouldn't have! I'm not even your mom!" She blushed a brilliant shade of red and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Yes, but you act like it and we wanted to show you that we really care about you!" North chuckled. "Now, let us party!"


End file.
